


and so it is

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Karppi | Deadwind (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Feelings, Hopeful, Not Beta Read, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He's been on her mind constantly, a whispering presence in the back of her head and a warm spark between her ribs, safely hidden from the world.
Relationships: Sofia Karppi/Sakari Nurmi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	and so it is

**Author's Note:**

> Karppi is one of my favorite shows and I'm so happy it's back! Watched 2 episodes yesterday and thought about writing a little piece for this pair.

No one tells her that he's coming back, exactly. It's a murmuer behind her back when she passes the kitchen at the station, and her steps almost stutter, but she manages to cover that up, in the same way she's able to keep her expression stoic despite her heart trying to jump out of her chest.

He's been on her mind constantly, a whispering presence in the back of her head and a warm spark between her ribs, safely hidden from the world. She wonders how he's doing and if he's healthy, if he enjoyes summer and wine and if he found some Italian girl who's more open and easy going than her. She longs to see him, but she doesn't ask, waiting patiently for the day to come, and only a little flutter of her heart from time to time reminds her that every minute brings them closer.

She's not sure what she expects, and she doesn't know what she wants, really. She just knows that the longs to feel his presence, to see his smile, to look him in the eyes and see that him, just like her, sometimes thinks about what they agreed to forget. And maybe, someday, he will give it one desperate chance, and she will be brave enough to admit to herself and him what's truly going on in their heads and minds.

But untile then, she'll just wait for him, and maybe allow herself to imagine that he'll wait for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
